Martyrdom
by Heroine Dream27
Summary: AU! A human is caught up in the middle of a war thats been raging for 1,000 years between Vampires and Brines, an evil and lower class form of Vampires. When a warrior Vampire falls in love with the key to winning the war, where will his alligances lie? F
1. Martyrdom

Disclaimer: I own nothing...**sigh**  
  
My Notes - Those of you who have seen Underworld will understand the bursts of insanity that movie causes!   
  
I just saw the movie and loved it and imagined Vampire!Draco...so this is like Underworld with HP characters and my own twists and stuff, P.S Harry WILL be in the fic soon and it IS H/D slashyness:) ...Enjoy the show ;)  
  
P.S.S- Please review, with comments or questions, i'd be happy to asnwer anything you find confusing! :)  
  
  
  
He was crouched low atop the highest arch of the medieval buildings. His platinum blonde hair clung  
  
to his face due to the pouring rain in the black night. His head was bowed, looking down at the mass  
  
crowds of umbrella's, held by London's rushing mortals. He looked to his left, tipping his head slightly,  
  
signaling to his partner on the far end of the arch top, then to the right, tipping his head to the other person  
  
awaiting his call. Looking down once again, his eyes focused on two large men, hurrying, and shoving  
  
civilians out of the way. His partners eyes darted each way, following the two men with their eyes,  
  
the blonde slowly lifted his arm, snapping his two fingers together, his two partners acknowledged the  
  
sign and jumped from the archway, landing on the ground easily.   
  
The blonde grabbed hold on the rim of the arch before letting himself slowly drop, his long black  
  
coat billowing up as his body fell to the floor, his feet hit the ground, and his body crouched slightly from   
  
impact before launching back up gracefully, a small bounce from the jump. His partners quickly darted into   
  
the mass crowd, lost in the sea of black coats. His silver eyes darted around before he too hurried into the  
  
mass crowd, following slightly behind the broad men he had seen before. To his left one of his partners hid   
  
behind a tall pillar, a camera in hand, snapping pictures of the mens departing backs. In front of him, his  
  
other partner hurriedly pushed on dark black sunglasses, before directly following the bulky men. He followed  
  
slowly, taking graceful long strides before hurrying down the Subways corridor steps, he saw the two men start  
  
running towards the closing Subway door. Suddenly one stopped, his back was facing the blonde man and his   
  
partner, the broad man reached into his coat and pulled out a handgun before turning around quickly and shooting   
  
at the blonde. Following his senses he darted behind a pillar, while his partner pulled out two handguns and ran forward,  
  
shooting the two large men. The blonde grabbed two of his own handguns before swiveling around the pillar and running   
  
forward, shooting at them, but before he knew it his partner and both large men ran through the Subway, and all he could   
  
do was chase them while shooting.   
  
They all reached the end of the Subway platform, the blonde jumped and did a forward flip midair, twisting   
  
around to face both the unusually bulky men. Now that he was in front of them, he leaned down on one knee and   
  
shot one of the men maliciously till he fell to the ground, convulsing. He jumped up once again before racing to follow  
  
his partner and the escaped larger man. Hurriedly, he grabbed the other mans gun before racing off again. He stopped   
  
at an opening, staring at the sight before him. The two men were hissing at each other, barring their razor sharp teeth at one   
  
another, slashing at every inch of flesh they could find. Right as the blonde was about to shoot the larger man, his partners neck   
  
was snapped like a twig, and the other man fled before realizing the blonde was even there.  
  
The blonde bent down and grabbed his, once, partners gun before following the trail of fresh blood through a sewer opening.  
  
Quietly walking through tunnels and decaying underground he reached an opening, there was booming rough voices coming from up   
  
above him.  
  
Looking up he saw a wide man hole opening, knowing his escapee had gotten away through the hole, he was about to jump  
  
up when his senses awakened. Turning around swiftly, brandishing his gun and shooting at whatever was there, 6 or so large,  
  
roguish men reeled back from being hit, their body's going into convulsions. He hurriedly ran out the way he had come, finding  
  
the large area his partner had been killed he stopped and looked at the body in amazement. A bullet wound was smoking, and   
  
there was a trail of bright purple liquid running a course through his entire body, causing it to slowly shrivle up and emit liquid  
  
mist from the bullet wound.  
  
"Holy shit," The blonde said slowly.   
  
He searched through his coat before finding the gun he had stolen from the man who killed his partner. He looked at it   
  
strangely before opening the bullet chamber swiftly. A round of bullets was sitting in it, but they were clear bullets with glowing   
  
purple liquid inside of them.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" He said to himself.  
  
He pushed the chamber back into the gun, and placed it inside his coat. He walked slowly back up through the Subway   
  
tunnel, seeing the entire place in a frenzy, police guards swarming the place. He strode up the stairs onto the street again,   
  
engulfed in a mass of umbrellas once again. A black sports car came rushing up and stopped to the side of him, he opened   
  
the door carelessly and gracefully sat down before the car sped off once again. 


	2. Crepuscule

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
My Notes - Sorry about the format and stuff, but i don't have Microsoft Word so it gets messed up, but if you have any questions just review:)  
  
Chapter 2 Crepuscule  
  
  
  
"Lucius will have your neck again Draco" The driver of the car said, without turning to look at the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, shut up will ya Blaise" Draco breathed out. He looked into the mirror, seeing a girl sitting in the back seat.  
  
  
  
"Did you get out alright Pansy?" Draco asked her.  
  
  
  
"Don't I always?" She said lightly, holding up her camera.  
  
  
  
"Ah, good! You kept hold of your camera, did you get good pictures of them while we were on the arch?"  
  
  
  
"I zoomed in as much as possible, i think i did well." She said. He nodded absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
"Whats on your mind Draco?" Blaise, the driver said.  
  
  
  
"Pansy, did it look at all to you like the two large men were following a human?" Draco asked thoughtfully. Blaise's eyes quickly darted to the both of them.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, it would be in the pictures though," She said in deep concentration.  
  
  
  
"...Maybe Voldemort is trying to control humans now" Draco said absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
"Jesus Christ Draco! Voldemort was killed! Constantine killed Voldemort hundreds of years ago! We all know the story!" Blaise slammed his hands on the driving wheel cursing harshly.  
  
  
  
"And who says Blaise!? Who says Voldemort is dead!" Draco practically screamed.  
  
  
  
"Constantine you fucker! Its in the Glaive for heavens sake! Voldemorts skin was branded with our crest, and Constantine   
  
himself cut it from his arm! His bloody skin is in the Glaive!" Blaise hollered, his British accent getting thicker from the harshness.  
  
  
  
"And who has actually seen the Glaive? Its so 'holy' that no one has even seen this book! All we are aloud to do is fucking   
  
look at the cover, since Constantine keeps it in a glass case at the Coven Mansion! It may be fake for all we know!"  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why do you constantly think that Constantine has it in for us! He is a vampire along with the rest   
  
of us and he killed the strongest of the Brines!"  
  
  
  
"There are still Brines out there though Blaise, and i think they are breeding more," Draco said matter of fact.  
  
  
  
"Draco, how many times do i have to explain? Brines are Vampires, just like us, but they are more like animals, they would   
  
never be smart enough to breed more Brines, the war is raging, and we've been killing them all of for years." Blaise explained.  
  
  
  
"I know that, but we've been hunting for so long, what if they are breeding?" Draco said lightly, Blaise sighed.  
  
  
  
"Don't mention this to your father, or Constantine, you know Constantine wants you to be the one to take over the rule of our   
  
Coven soon, he doesn't like you already, just because Evangeline did...." blaise continued while he pulled up to a large Victorian mansion.  
  
Draco sighed before stepping out of the door. The moon was out, and it was darker than ever in the enchanted hour, he looked to the large iron door and saw his father standing stiffly against it. 'great' he thought to himself. He strided up the staircase of stone stairs, before reaching his father.  
  
  
  
"Draco, come on, we need to talk," His father said stiffly before turning into the mansion, he led Draco through a large plush  
  
room, occupied by many elegantly dressed people holding champagne glasses full of dark red blood. The onlookers took a second  
  
to acknowledge the pair as they moved threw the crowded room. Luscious lead Draco into a small room and began talking to him, not   
  
harshly though as Draco had thought.  
  
  
  
"Draco, why do you keep going out and hunting random Brines by yourself?" His father asked.  
  
  
  
"Because Father, somebody needs to do it!" Draco declared loudly, Lucius sighed.  
  
  
  
"Constantine has groups of fighting Vampires to do that Draco! We've been hunting them for years, you could be hurt for   
  
Gods sake!"  
  
  
  
"Father, i think they're breeding more Brines! I followed one and i heard hundreds of them, i just know it!"  
  
  
  
"Draco thats ridiculous! You cannot behave like this if you are to rule the Coven some day, you wouldn't want Evangeline to   
  
be disappointed in you when he is Awoke do you?" When the wonders left Luscius' mouth Draco's breath hitched.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, i know Evangeline was important to you, but you must believe me that when he is to be Awoke he will   
  
destroy any other evil amidst, he is the strongest of all Vampires." Luscius said softly.  
  
  
  
"Father, you are Constantines second hand man, you were there in the beginning of the war! I think Constantine is   
  
conspiring against us!" His father looked away when Draco tried pleading with him.  
  
  
  
"Constantine would do nothing of the sort!"  
  
  
  
"Then why hasn't Evangeline been Awoken yet? He is the eldest of the Vampires and its been a century since he was bled   
  
dry! Constantine just wants to merge the Covens together and gain power!"  
  
  
  
"Draco! There will be no ill talk of Constantine in his own Coven! Evangeline will be Awoken soon, now you must hurry and   
  
get into something suitebale, the other Covens are coming to discuss the war in given time." His father stated before leaving the room.  
  
Draco rushed out of the room to find Pansy, he wanted to get the pictures as soon as possible. He arrived at a door and knocked hastily. Pansy arrived at the door confused.  
  
  
  
"Draco? What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Your camera! I want to see the pictures, get it and come with me to my room."   
  
  
  
"But the discussion? The Covens will be here..."  
  
  
  
"Fuck the discussion, Constantine can take the discussion and stick it up his..." Draco was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Up my what, love?" A seductive British accent came from behind Draco, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Constantine, don't you have a discussion to attend to?" Draco said irritably.  
  
  
  
"Yes love, and so do you, why don't we go get you dressed for the occasion, im sure everyone will want to see you!" Constantine said. Draco grinded his teeth together.  
  
  
  
"I don't think anyone would mind if i wasn't there..."  
  
  
  
"Ah, now who wouldn't want to see Evangelines dear boy?"  
  
  
  
"Evangeline would be sick if he saw how you ruled the Coven now Constantine!" Draco shouted loudly.  
  
  
  
"I rule it just fine boy! I'd watch your mouth if i were you or you wont be ruling the Coven anytime soon!"  
  
  
  
"Evangeline will be the next to rule the Coven when he is Awoken!" Draco shouted once again. Something flickered in Constantines eyes.  
  
  
  
"Of course, love...of course." He smiled maliciously. It made Draco want to be ill.  
  
Constantine turned on his heel and retreated down the narrow hallway. Draco turned back to a frightened Pansy before grabbing her hand and running down the hallway to his room. When they got to his privet room he grabbed the camera and connected it to his laptop.  
  
  
  
"Fucking Constantine!" He shouted infuriated.  
  
  
  
"Draco calm down, why wont you just agree with him, he wants to take you as his husband, you'll be able to rule the   
  
Coven!" Pansy stated.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be his husband! I could never marry or love an ass like him! He only wants me since im close to Evangeline,   
  
and once he is Awoken he could never be angry with how Constantine has ruled the Coven since Evangeline was bled."  
  
  
  
"He'll be Awoken soon Draco, i know you've missed him...but staring at his grave will do nothing" She added hopefully.  
  
  
  
"I know that! But going out there and slaying Brines will do something!" Draco added bitterly. Pansy sighed sadly.  
  
Draco sat down by his lap top and began clicking through pictures.  
  
  
  
"Pansy look, see that man right there..." Draco said pointing to the zoomed in screen.  
  
  
  
"Attractive for a human," She smirked down at Draco.  
  
  
  
"Shut up woman! I'm serious, i think the Brines were following him!" Draco said. The door opened and a woman came in.  
  
  
  
"Pansy, Draco, you are wanted by Constantine to join the Discussion." She stated calmly. Draco looked out his window to   
  
the from Quad. He looked back at the woman confused.   
  
  
  
"I don't see Magdelena Borgia's normal Limo out there? Where is she?"  
  
  
  
"She will not be present for the discussion, she is due in a few days," She nodded before exciting the room. Pansy looked over worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Megdelena and the Brogia's Coven are never late! They are the most important Coven in all of Europe!" Pansy said astonished.  
  
  
  
"...Strange..." Draco mumbled before looking out the window once more.   
  
  
  
"I'll see you downstairs soon Draco" Pansy said before walking out of his room. 


End file.
